


Saving Me

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Biting, Bottom Beelzebub (Good Omens), Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Naked Cuddling, Nicknames, Other, Protective Gabriel (Good Omens), Riding, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Top Gabriel (Good Omens), mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I wrote this while thinking about what would happen if a man got ken dolled & his penis cut off. I don't know how it led to smut
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Beelzebub isn’t often out walking around at this time of night. They’re usually cuddled up beside Gabriel in bed, either watching a movie or television or partaking in idle pillow talk with the aforementioned angel. 

They’re only out at this time because… they can’t even remember why they’re out here. It’s probably some stupid reason, though they’re regretting it now more than anything that they’ve ever regretted. 

Gabriel is back at the house, or Beelzebub hopes they are anyway. They’re incredibly aware that two or three males have been following them, for some time now. Beelzebub has taken a few turns that they wouldn’t normally take, hoping that the guys would leave.  _ They haven’t. _

They turn to the alleyway that leads back to Beelzebub and Gabriel’s house. It’s the worst decision they could make. They’re barely three steps forward before an arm is wrapping around their neck. A knock at their head has them almost incapacitated, at the mercy of the two men. 

They’re shoved against the wall, the two men let out a low chuckle as they make their way forward, pulling knives from their jeans. Before they can get any closer to Beelzebub, Gabriel appears between them all. His eyes are glowing purple with raw power and anger. 

A snap of his fingers and the two men are trapped on the spot. Gabriel turns to Beelzebub, wrapping his arms around his lover. 

“Are you okay?” He asks. Beelzebub nods, kissing his cheek gently. Gabriel smiles and kisses them in response. 

“What are you?” One of the guys asks. His voice is filled with fear. Gabriel doesn’t pay attention to them though, instead, he deepens the kiss. Beelzebub pulls him impossibly closer, their hands sliding down to his ass. Gabriel lets out a low rumble as he rolls his hips against Beelzebub, almost teasingly. 

“Go on home, I’ll be there in a few minutes, bee,” Gabriel says, pressing his lips against their forehead. Beelzebub nods and hugs him before walking away. Gabriel watches on, listening for the door to their house to close before he turns to face the two men. 

“I repeat, what are you?” One asks, pulling his knife close again. 

“Someone that you don’t want to mess with,” Gabriel says. He takes the knife with ease, snapping it into small pieces and tossing it aside. Both guys look equally terrified. Gabriel’s eyes are no longer bright purple, and the two men aren’t sure whether they imagined it. 

“You didn’t imagine it. I can do it again” Gabriel says, forcing his eyes to flash the same deep shade of purple again. The guys whimper and try to flee, but they don’t make any progress. Gabriel chuckles. 

“How should I punish you…” He ponders, looking between them. They look terrified. Gabriel loves holding this much power. After a few moments, he snaps his fingers. The pair shift slightly, patting their hands over their body as Gabriel begins to walk away. 

“Where the fuck is my dick?” One of the guys shouts. Gabriel chuckles and makes his way back to the house, hearing the cries and the shouts of the two guys. He walks in, finding Beelzebub relaxing on the sofa. 

Gabriel makes his way towards them, kissing them deeply. The pair shift until they’re laid on the sofa, with Gabriel kneeling above Beelzebub. The pair move together until Gabriel is straddling Beelzebub’s hips. The kisses deepen, getting more and more heated. Gabriel’s hips are inadvertently rolling against Beelzebub’s, moans are filling the room. 

“Bee…” Gabriel mumbles, letting out a low grumble. Beelzebub chuckles and nudges Gabriel until the angel is sat back against the sofa. Beelzebub shifts to climb into Gabriel’s lap, straddling his hips. The bulge in Gabriel’s pants is prominent as the kiss deepens. Clothing hits the floor until the pair are naked. 

“I fucking love you” Gabriel murmurs, kissing Beelzebub gently. A snap of Gabriel’s fingers has Beelzebub prepared for him. 

“I love you too, Gabe, so much” Bee murmurs. Gabriel kisses them deeply as he eases them down over him. They share moans as Beelzebub’s thighs hit Gabriel’s. Beelzebub lets out a low moan, their head rests on Gabriel’s shoulder as their hips jerk. 

Beelzebub’s mouth finds Gabriel’s neck, nipping a trail of bites along Gabriel’s neck. The angel moans, gripping Beelzebub’s ass. Gabriel’s movements get frantic, his moans are getting louder and louder. 

“Fuck” Beelzebub mumbles, their hands sliding to Gabriel’s biceps. 

“I fucking love you” Gabriel groans, his hips rising to meet Beelzebub’s as he got closer and closer to the edge. Beelzebub leans down to kiss Gabriel; their orgasm hits them. There’s a loud moan as Gabriel comes with a groan. His chest heaves as he shifts with Beelzebub in his arms. 

“Well… fuck” He chuckles. Beelzebub leans down and kisses Gabriel, a small smile on their face. 

“Thank you for saving me” They murmur. Gabriel chuckles and kisses them again. 

“I’ll always be there for you” He promises. Beelzebub nods, resting their head on his shoulder. They both know that they should move and clean up, but neither of them particularly want to - it’s been so long since they had any time alone like this. 

“Those guys have no dick” Gabriel chuckles, resting his head against the back of the sofa. Beelzebub smiles and kisses Gabriel again. 

“I’m glad you have yours” They chuckle. Gabriel smirks. 

“Oh, I bet you are” He chuckles. Beelzebub smirks and kisses Gabriel again. 

“Should we move…” They murmur, looking down at their legs resting above Gabriel’s thighs. Though reluctant, Gabriel nods and stands up. He doesn’t ease out of Beelzebub though. Instead, he walks upstairs towards the bathroom.

With a snap of his fingers, the bathtub is filled. Beelzebub smiles and kisses Gabriel again. They ease into the tub, still not coming apart. Gabriel’s fingers trail up Beelzebub’s spine as the shorter being rests their head over Gabriel’s heart.

“Thank you…” Beelzebub murmurs. Their blue eyes meet Gabriel’s, a small smile covers their face. 


	2. Chapter 2

The moon is standing high in the sky. It’s shining over Beelzebub’s shoulders, highlighting the contrast of the pale skin against jet black hair. Gabriel’s fingers are stroking over the skin, cherishing the feeling of their body against his own.

Beelzebub has been asleep for most of the night. Gabriel loves the times like these – the world that surrounds them is calm. It’s peaceful.  _ Perfect _

Of course, they both know that they have so many things that they should be doing, that cuddling together isn’t on that list. Gabriel would never change these times.

He thinks back to earlier in the evening. The fear in the eyes of the attackers when he appeared, it reminded him of just how powerful he truly is. No one will ever hurt Beelzebub while Gabriel is around.

Beelzebub has never admitted it, but they too are fond of how possessive Gabriel is, his innate need to protect them from the world and the humans that inhabit it.

There’s a slight crash downstairs, Gabriel thinks it’s in the kitchen. He knows that he should climb out of bed and go find out  _ what’s going on. _

He doesn’t though, and when Beelzebub grumbles something that’s lost to sleep, Gabriel knows that he’s definitely not going anywhere. He reaches down and strokes his fingers over their back again.

“My dear Bee…” He whispers, incredibly aware that they won’t hear a single word of this.

“I love you so” He continues. Beelzebub curls closer to him, a slight shiver as the air in the room turns cold. Gabriel reaches down and tugs the blanket tighter over himself and Beelzebub, wrapping it tighter around Beelzebub. 

“It scares me” He whispers. Leaning down, he kisses the top of their forehead, before stroking his fingers through their hair again.

“But I love you, so dearly” He admits.

_ It’s true. _

_ Gabriel is terrified of his own feelings, even now after the relationship has been going strong for so long. He’s terrified that one day, he’s going to wake up and it will all be ripped away from him. _

Of course, Gabriel knows that it isn’t going to happen. It’s been eons since he and Beelzebub were in their  _ Head Offices.  _ Gabriel can’t quite remember what happened that meant that they were no longer persecuted, that the threat was eliminated.

Gabriel would never go back though; the risk of Heaven and Hell made the relationship rather tense. For a while, Gabriel didn’t think that the relationship would make it – though he’d never admit it to Beelzebub. Of course, they powered through together and they’re here now, passing another anniversary in only a few weeks time.

There’s a creaking, that one creaky stair halfway up the stairs. Gabriel perks slightly, hearing it all. He doesn’t move to react though. He shifts until he can wrap himself tighter around Beelzebub. To anyone who walks in, though there shouldn’t be anyone, it’s evident that he’s very much naked, and he’s far from scared. He cares only for Beelzebub.

There’s a slight whisper from outside, though Gabriel doesn’t have the energy to try and work out what’s being said. He shifts to curl up with Beelzebub, who seems to be rousing from sleep somewhat.

“Dove…” They murmur, their voice still filled with sleep. Gabriel smiles and kisses their forehead.

“Get some sleep, my love. I’ll be here when the sun rises” Gabriel promises. Beelzebub is too tired to respond, and Gabriel smiles as they fall asleep in his arms again. He leans down and kisses their forehead, shifting until he can curl around them under the duvet.

Beelzebub curls up against his chest, resting their hand over his waist. He chuckles slightly, incredibly aware that the only thing that’s hiding their nudity from the world is the blanket, that’s barely covering them.

No one will ever see Beelzebub like this though, no one except Gabriel.  _ No one deserves to. _

There’s a creak outside of the bedroom door. Gabriel blinks his eyes to purple; they glow in the dark of the room. He lays on his side, laying Beelzebub behind him. He feels the way they wrap themself around him and hug him tightly. Gabriel smiles, reaching down to squeeze their hand as he watches the door ease open. He shifts, hiding Beelzebub as best possible.

His eyes meet those of the intruder: an attacker from earlier in the night. Beelzebub’s arms tighten at Gabriel’s waist, he smiles slightly, though the smile is removed when his eyes meet those of the attacker again. He chuckles slightly, manifesting his true form. He’s only a fraction of the true being, and he can sense the fear building in the intruder already.

They’re frozen in place, a minor trick of Gabriel’s as he gives a slight wink.

Another intruder walks in, trying to figure out what the fuss is. They’re caught too, the bright purple has them trapped.

“Dove…” Beelzebub’s soft murmur pulls Gabriel from his thoughts.

“Hey Bee” Gabriel murmurs. His voice is deeper in his true form, Beelzebub notes this.

“What’s going on?” They ask, shifting until they can face Gabriel, though they’re straddling his hips after a moment.

“We have some friends” Gabriel chuckles, as a wing twitches slightly. Beelzebub chuckles, leaning down to kiss Gabriel deeply as they brush their fingers through the feathers of his wing.  _ They must know how sensitive an angel’s wing truly is. _

“How about you… deal with them” Beelzebub starts, their voice is a low drawl. They pause only to kiss Gabriel again.

“And I’ll wait here, getting ready for you…” They add, their voice hitting the low that has a shiver wracking through Gabriel. He grins, leaning up to kiss them again. After a moment, Beelzebub moves to lay back on the bed, watching as Gabriel walks towards the intruders. His  _ true form _ fills the room. There are quiet whimpers from the intruders, though before Beelzebub can comment, they’ve gone. 

When Gabriel turns back, Beelzebub is waiting for him as promised.


	3. Chapter 3

There’s a devilish smirk on Gabriel’s face as he turns to Beelzebub in the dark of the night. His wings fold into his back and he stalks towards them, though they’re not scared. They’re aroused. He leans over the bed, dragging them into a deep kiss that leaves them both chasing for more. They stroke their fingers over his chest, hearing a slight rumble from Gabriel. He groans, shifting until he’s kneeling above them. His knees are resting at their side, trapping them against the bed.

The moans are getting breathier, Gabriel chuckles slightly.

“Bee…” He whispers. Beelzebub smirks, leaning up to kiss them deeply. They reach up and stroke their fingers through Gabriel’s hair.

“How do you…?” He trails off. Beelzebub understands what he means though.

“Female…” They respond. Gabriel smirks, leaning down to bite a trail over their neck. They moan under Gabriel’s touch, their legs parting. Gabriel trails his hand down their thigh, giving a slight tease against the skin.

_Still taking it slow._

The voice in the back of his head reminds him that as much as the relationship has been ongoing for a long time, Beelzebub is still wary about sex. When the relationship was still new, Beelzebub was open and honest, telling Gabriel that they have days where being touched is the worst thing imaginable. Gabriel was understanding, and those days aren’t as frequent – less than a dozen in the past two years. Gabriel understands it though, that Beelzebub can’t choose those days, _they just happen._

Gabriel doesn’t turn away from Beelzebub on those days. If anything, those days strengthen the relationship. They have their own free time to do whatever they please. It makes it so much better when they’ve had a day away before curling up together.

Those days do seem to be increasing in frequency though. Gabriel knows that it’s normal, for Beelzebub, to have these days. It’s why times like _these_ are so much more special for Gabriel.

“Angel…” Beelzebub murmurs. Their voice is full of lust, it drags Gabriel from his thoughts. He looks down to them, a small smile on his face.

“I love you” He murmurs. Beelzebub flushes slightly, it feels weird for them to be saying it aloud. It took them both months, if not years, to be so open in their love for each other that they were able to hold each other, never mind saying _those three words._

“I love you too, angel” Beelzebub murmurs. Gabriel smiles, shifting to lay on his side beside them. He pulls them into a deep kiss, their legs wind around his waist as the kiss deepens and deepens, filled with love.

“Bee…” Gabriel whispers. He trails his hand up their thigh, stroking this thumb over the skin. Beelzebub smiles, shifting until Gabriel’s hand can fit comfortably between them.

“Are you sure about this, Bee?” Gabriel asks, not moving his hand from where it lingers on their thigh. Beelzebub nods and smiles, squeezing Gabriel in their arms. He smiles slightly, a genuine smile that’s filled with love, _for them._

Gabriel’s hand slides between their legs, and the mere touch has Beelzebub’s head falling back against the pillow as low moans and mewls escape. Gabriel smirks, seizing the opportunity to bite down on their neck and throat until there are several large, purpling bruises covering the skin.

“Dove…” They moan. Gabriel chuckles, teasing them further. He hasn’t even touched them properly, and yet, they’re already so close to the edge. Gabriel chuckles.

“Bee, it’s all about you tonight. As many times as you need, there’s no limit” Gabriel murmurs. Beelzebub nods, though before they can reply, there’s a low moan filling the air. Gabriel chuckles, kissing the top of their head. He watches as they shift to adjust the pillow beneath them.

One finger tests the waters, and the moan that fills the room is downright pornographic. Beelzebub writhes against the bed. Gabriel smirks, leaning down to bite against their neck as he pumps his finger. Beelzebub’s hips are jerking against his hand. Gabriel lifts his thumb, brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He shifts to sit back, marvelling at the sight of Beelzebub almost riding his hand.

Their head is thrown back against the pillow, they’re writhing against the bed. Gabriel can’t help but marvel at them, _they’re stunning._ Their moans are getting louder, their hips are jerking against Gabriel’s hand more and more.

“Go on, Bee, let go” The order is disguised, but Beelzebub gives in all the same. They’re coming with a low moan of Gabriel’s name, falling limp against the bed. Gabriel smirks, shifting to flip the lamp on.

_He loves to see Beelzebub._

They already look fucked out. Gabriel smirks slightly, though before he can say anything, Beelzebub is reaching down to take him into their hand. Gabriel moans lowly, watching as their hand strokes his length. Their hand is small, _or he’s large._

Gabriel adjusts himself, trying not to roll against their hand. There’s a slight smirk on their face though. Gabriel leans down to kiss them deeply, watching as their legs fall apart to accommodate him.

“Ohh… _Ffff_ … _Fuck_ ” Gabriel moans as he comes. Beelzebub chuckles, nipping his lip gently as they part the kiss. Gabriel leans down and kisses them gently.

“I love you” He whispers. Beelzebub smiles slightly, leaning up to kiss him.

“I love you too” They respond. Gabriel smiles. He shifts to pull them into a tight hug. _He’s so overwhelmed that tears fill his eyes. He pulls them into his arms, hiding his tears. He loves Beelzebub, so dearly._

“Dove…” Beelzebub whispers. Gabriel wipes at his eyes for a moment, before sitting back slightly. Beelzebub rakes their eyes over Gabriel’s chest, a smile forming on their face.

“I uh…” Gabriel trails off. He shifts to reach into the drawer beside the bed. A few moments of raking around, _it’s in here somewhere amongst the condoms, random paper, and pens._ Gabriel eventually pulls a small box out. He shifts to sit back, fiddling with it for a few moments.

“Gabriel…” Beelzebub’s voice is filled with confusion. He tosses the box between his hands for a moment, like a child playing with a tennis ball – not an angel holding a ring while being entirely naked.

“Dove…” Gabriel murmurs. He’s terrified. He doesn’t know how to say this, he doesn’t even know how to approach the subject, to begin with. Instead of wracking his brains to find the perfect words, he opens the box and rests it on the bed, looking down to avoid Beelzebub’s eyes.

There’s a few seconds of tense silence, but before Gabriel can react, he’s being tugged into a deep kiss by Beelzebub.

“ _Yes_ ,” They whisper. Gabriel moans into the kiss, trailing his hand down their side. Beelzebub chuckles slightly, nipping Gabriel’s lip.

“Did you think I’d say anything else?” They ask with a slight chuckle. Gabriel shrugs slightly, though he shifts to lay back against the bed, watching as Beelzebub straddles his hips.

“What a sight you are…” He drawls, raking his eyes over their body. Beelzebub flushes red, but it only builds the love that Gabriel feels. Before he can lose himself, Beelzebub is adjusting themself and dropping down over him.

Gabriel lets out a low moan, tugging Beelzebub until they’re lying on his chest. His hips jerk as he rolls into them, moaning lowly. Beelzebub’s hands are tight on his arms, breathy moans are escaping from them.

The sound of skin against skin fills the room, breathy moans occasionally slipping through. Gabriel squeezes Beelzebub’s thigh, leaving crescent-shaped bruises beneath his fingers. Beelzebub only moans louder though, their hips jerk under Gabriel’s touch.

It doesn’t take long for the pair to come, with almost pornographic moans that fill the room. Beelzebub is the first to come, tightening their grip on Gabriel’s arms as they kiss him deeply.

Gabriel seizes the opportunity, building a rapid rhythm that has him hurtling towards the edge. He comes with a moan, spilling into Beelzebub as his head falls back against the pillow. Gabriel’s hands linger at their waist.

For now, neither of them plans to move.

Sure, they should move to clean up. They don’t want to move though, so they don’t plan to.

“Bee…” Gabriel murmurs, resting his head back against the pillow. Beelzebub’s eyes meet his, the faint glow of light in the room is shining on them in a way that only builds on Gabriel’s love for them.

“I…” Gabriel trails off. He’s not entirely sure what he’s trying to say. No words can suffice at the moment. There are so many words that he wants to say, and yet, he doesn’t know how to say any of them.

“I understand…” Beelzebub responds. They shift to lay in Gabriel’s arms, resting their head over his heart. Gabriel’s hands stroke down their back for a while, though it doesn’t take long for Beelzebub to be falling asleep in his arms.

Gabriel knows that he should pull out, that he should go and clean himself and Beelzebub up, but he really doesn’t want to. He really likes the feeling of them around them, even as they sleep.

“Sleep, angel” Beelzebub comments, barely awake.

“But…” Gabriel trails off.

“It’s fine, I like it too” They comment, opening one eye. Gabriel nods, a small smile on his face as he kisses them. He flicks the lamp off, watching as they pull the duvet tightly over themself.

Gabriel doesn’t get much sleep overnight. He spends half of the time thinking about Beelzebub, and how much he loves them. The other half of the time, Gabriel is unable to take his eyes off of them.

They look so peaceful as they sleep in his arms, they’re warm around him.

The sun is rising soon enough. Gabriel watches as Beelzebub shifts in his arms, pulling him closer. He moans lowly as they shift around him. Beelzebub seems to note Gabriel’s moans, they shift some more.

“Bee…” Gabriel’s voice is low, it’s like a warning. There will be no repercussions though, Beelzebub is certain of that.

“Angel…” They murmur. They rub their eyes, waking themself thoroughly. Gabriel chuckles, leaning up to kiss their forehead.

“Good morning, sunshine…” He murmurs. Beelzebub flushes red, though they don’t move. Gabriel chuckles, a small smile on his face.

“Dove…” They whimper, rolling their hips again. Gabriel smirks, raising his eyebrow slightly. Beelzebub shrugs in response, but it’s enough for Gabriel. He slowly rolls his hips, testing the water. Beelzebub lets out a long, low moan.

“Dove…” They moan, resting their head in the crook of his neck. Gabriel chuckles slightly, slowly rolling his hips. It is slow, languid lovemaking. _Gabriel’s favourite._

Beelzebub smiles slightly, kissing Gabriel gently.

They have no reason to move from where they are. They don’t plan to move either. Gabriel is more than content with letting Beelzebub lead the way, but they’re equally content with letting Gabriel take charge.

“I love you, so much” Gabriel murmurs. His eyes meet Beelzebub’s, they note that his eyes are filled with a deep seated love, there’s lust too. There’s a hint of fear, though Beelzebub can’t quite comment on it.

They can tell all of Gabriel’s emotions from his eyes. _Eyes are a window to the soul._ Gabriel smiles slightly, flipping the situation until Beelzebub is laid beneath him. It gives Gabriel a moment to clean them both up, while they’re apart for the briefest of moments.

“Are you still…?” He murmurs, shifting to sit back. He watches as Beelzebub gives a slight shrug in response.

“Okay,” Gabriel responds. Beelzebub smiles, pulling Gabriel into a tight hug, spooning with him.

“Thank you” They murmur. They rest their hand over Gabriel’s, where it lingers at their waist. Gabriel doesn’t respond, he doesn’t know _what_ to say. No words can adequately describe how he feels when he’s around Beelzebub.

Instead of responding, Gabriel presses his lips against the top of their head, pulling the duvet over their bodies.


End file.
